


The dragon Danny

by qiuye



Category: Danny Phantom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Other, The dragon Danny, boys, i love them
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuye/pseuds/qiuye
Summary: 看了ObsessiveOddball的文产生的灵感。好看！





	The dragon Danny

The dragon Danny Phantom!

驯龙高手和幻影丹尼的crossover真的很少……写这个crossover的都是大佬！

丹尼怎么那么可爱啊！

话说看完驯龙高手3真的是……梦工厂在我们cp粉心口疯狂戳刀……

* * *


End file.
